


for your sake

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Chihayafuru
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanade-chan watches Prez and Chihaya as her heart soars in hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for your sake

"Chihaya-chan! Over here!" Kanade-chan calls out as she spots Chihaya walking by the entrance. The Misuzawa Karuta Club decided to take a break from their extensive karuta practice (Chihaya was against it, but she was outnumbered - Taichi took their side!) to go to the zoo. It was getting too hot to play karuta too.

Chihaya waves back to Kanade and the others and walks up to them. Hanano-san's all dolled up, wearing a frilly skirt that looks just as uncomfortable as it probably feels. Chitose's made Chihaya dress up more than just a few times when all she wants to do is wear her sweats and Daddy Bear and practice karuta.

Taichi looks at Chihaya and smiles to himself. He wishes he could see this side of Chihaya more often, he wants the world to know what a precious person Chihaya is. Sure, she may obsess over karuta on a line that borders sanity but when she doesn't, she's exactly like how she was when she was 12. She always wanted the best for her sister and even Taichi. He remembers how she would come by his soccer games when they were younger and she would cheer him on. Even to this day, Taichi's heart swells when he thinks of that fateful day - when Chihaya said that the most important thing was for Taichi to make Class A.

"Ah! It's so hot I almost passed out walking here," Chihaya fans herself, moaning to Taichi. If she were paying attention, she would have spied Hanano-chan eyeing her (Kanade-chan sure did).

"You should have brought water," Taichi grins cheekily as he holds his water bottle in front of her. Thinking back, he hasn't changed much either. He would consistently tease her and she wouldn't take any of it.

She throws her hands up to reach for the water bottle and grabs it out of his hands. Opening the cap, she takes a swig and returns it back to him.

"Arigato Taichi!" she smiles back at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hai hai," he says with a smile he can't hide as he takes a swig after her.

Meanwhile, Kanade-chan watches Prez and Chihaya as her heart soars in hope.


End file.
